Endless
by TK's Angel
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura are happily married, but when something goes terribly wrong, their fairy tale might be destroyed
1. I think there's a problem

TKA: Well, just to make things fair I asked Kero to drop his very busy schedule…….and introduce the fic, Kero, if you may  
  
Kero: Move over, well ladies and gents all I have to say is that this fic takes place in the future, the Card Mistress and that brat  
  
TKA: I warned you Kero!  
  
Kero: *growls* Yeah, yeah, they're married. Well the fic mostly takes place from Sakura's point of view, except for some flashbacks..  
  
TKA: And that's it, enjoy the fic  
  
Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP, Nelvana and their other respective owners, the author doesn't have a cent, so don't sue her  
  
TKA: Since when did the disclaimer learn how to talk 0_o  
  
__________________________________________  
  
I stared solemnly at the picture unfolding in front of me, my husband and my two children playing a quiet game of dominoes in front of the warm, brisk fire. I felt a warmness surround me and looked directly at my daughters smiling face.  
  
"Hey mommy, are you still tired," she asked with s concerned voice, twitching her nose a bit.  
  
I smiled back. "I'm fine sweetheart, I just needed that rest." I walked towards the small and comfy couch and stopped to give both my children a kiss on their forehead and a short peck to my husband.  
  
Syaoken, or Xiao-Ken as his original Chinese name was, and my daughter Nadeshico both looked at their father, he nodded knowingly at them. "Why don't you two go to the kitchen and get something for mommy?" Even though they were only four-and-a-half years old they were smart enough to take a hint.  
  
They both looked at each other and rolled their eyes, Xiao-Ken spoke up. "Yeah we know you guys need to talk," he turned to his twin sister. "Let's go Shico-chan," and they both left the living room.  
  
A half-smile crept on my mouth. "And what are you on about Syaoran?"  
  
"Well my dear Sakura sit right here and let's have a talk," he patted the spot next to him on the floor. I obliged happily and went over to sit by him. He turned to look at me, I just couldn't resist his gorgeous amber eyes.  
  
My own eyes stared into his, "Syaoran, you're worrying me, seriously" I took my hand and ran it through his soft brownish hair. "Is this about all that sleeping, really honey the doctor said it was probably exhaustion"  
  
He kept looking at me. "Doctor Nagisa called today, he said it was urgent and that they wanted to get an immediate blood test"  
  
My eyes widen and I looked down at the floor. Syaoran took both my hands this time and held them. He pressed soft baby kisses to my forehead. "Whatever it is" he whispered huskily "we are dealing with it together"  
  
I called Tomoyo and asked her to baby sit the twins while Syaoran and I went to the doctor's appointment. I had known her almost all my life and I trusted her more than anything, she has practically been my sister.  
  
"Don't worry about a thing" she told me with a cynical look on her face "If anything blows up, we know the number the number for 911.. I think" she ended with a questioning look.  
  
"Xiao-Ken" Syaoran warned him jokingly "If anything explodes or something weird like that happens…" He stopped to rephrase and smiled at him, "Let's just say that Nadeshico will end up as an only child" He kept looking at him with a wide grin on his face which continued until Xiao-Ken laughed at him.  
  
Xiao-Ken and Nadeshico came up and hugged both my legs. " Bye mommy , say hello to grampa for us" I felt a bit self conscious about lying to my own children, but I suppose I wasn't ready to tell my two precious children that their only mother could possibly be horribly ill. " I will kids, now go on, daddy and I have to go" Tomoyo pushed them inside the house and closed the door, a tear slowly ran through my cheek.  
  
The car ride was both short and uneventful . Syaoran kept quiet as his eyes were locked on the road. My own eyes were staring out the window and I couldn't help but thinking about all sorts of things ran through, my family in particular.  
  
Flashes of my son's light brownish hair and his brilliant honey brown eyes mixed with images of my daughter's soft dark brown hair and her looking at me with those timid indigo eyes, just like her grandmother's. she had died when I was only three years old, but the memory of her gaze and her warm smile are still fresh in my mind.  
  
I turned to look at my husband and smiled. Before I got a chance to speak I realized we were already in the hospital parking lot. After we found an empty spot we both got out of the car. He grabbed my hand as we went through the long steel doors.  
  
I swallowed hard and couldn't find my voice to speak as I saw the door to the doctor's office. "Dr. Kentaro Nagisa" I said loud enough for Syaoran to hear "this is it" His only response was to squeeze my hand tighter.  
  
A nice young nurse came up to us "the doctor will be with you soon" Syaoran smiled when he noticed the calendar, I smiled widely at it also.  
  
Flashback  
  
An impatient nineteen year old waited on the living room couch, and another much older man stood in front of him sending deadly messages with his threatening glare. Sparks flew as the tension in the atmosphere became unbearable. It was amazing how long his date was taking to get ready.  
  
He had known this girl for nine years. It was 7 years before, when he had returned to Hong Kong, that he realized how much she meant to him, but he hadn't come back to Japan to tell her so for another three years. They had been seeing each other ever since.  
  
A moment later a beautiful slim and gracious girl came down the stairs. She looked at him brightly and shot a menacing scowl with her eyes to her older sibling. "He hasn't tried to offer you poison tea or anything has he Syaoran?" Touya smirked "Not yet" Sakura grabbed Syaoran's arm and led him out the door. Touya shouted one last time that night. "Just remember I keep the rat poison very close to me!"  
  
It had been a wonderful night and young Syaoran Li was 100% sure that her definitely that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Sakura Kinomoto, he also knew that this was his chance, it was now or never.  
  
They were both cuddled in a small bench in the same park where they had met so many years earlier. The moonlight outlined her delicate features and the passing wind played absent mindedly with her shoulder length hair. He could not stop staring at her, and the words that poured out of his mouth rushed like a flood of emotions.  
  
"SakuraIthinkyou'regorgeous" he said at lightning speed and in an unintelligible way. "Excuse me?" Sakura had obviously had not understood a single word that came out of his mouth. "Could you say that again, please Syaoran?" He blushed madly and stumbled for words, he took a deep breath "I think you're gorgeous" It was her turn to blush.  
  
"Syaoran that's the cutest thing that anyone has ever said to me" She hugged him tighter and his cheeks got redder. He looked directly at her, the flush slowly creeping off his face.  
  
"Sakura" he stopped to catch his breath "You know how special you are to me right, and you know how much I love". "I love you too Syaoran" He chuckled nervously for what he was about to do. "Sakura, I need you to listen to me all right?" Both their faces went serious.  
  
"I know that we're still a bit young, but I also know that you and I are meant for each other" He half grinned "And I know that there are probably a million things in the world you want, and I swear that I would spend the rest of my life trying to give them to you and make you happy" "Well, Sakura, what I'm trying to say is that I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy, I want to spend the rest of my life with you" He stepped down from the bench and kneeled in front of her, sliding a small velvet box out of his pocket.  
  
"Sakura will you marry me?"  
  
End Flashback  
  
Before we knew it the kind nurse came back and beckoned us into the office. I found myself yet again swallowing hard as that familiar feeling of despair took over me once more. Syaoran must of noticed this since he placed his left arm on my waist and we both stepped into the office.  
  
We both sat down in front of Dr. Nagisa's large desk. I had been there countless times before but this time the chairs seemed much more uncomfortable. The doctor just stared at us and I dared to speak up. "Please doctor, spare us the pleasantries and tell us, is there anything wrong?"  
  
He looked strict behind his thick eyeglasses. "Just routine procedure, we just need to confirm something, now don't you go jumping to conclusions" He lowered his brow and turned to me "Now Sakura I will need you to get a full blood test and I have some questions for you" he looked at Syaoran "It would be best if we had some privacy"  
  
  
  
That's a "to be continued" for the next part. What is wrong with Sakura?, What's gonna happen to her family? Did Xiao-Ken blow something up?!?..........find out, later  
  
As always, comments and reviews are highly appreciated (and encouraged *hint* *hint*).  
  
Bye, TK's Angel 


	2. What's going on?

1 That Endless Day  
  
Chapter 02  
  
   
  
"Whatever you have to say to me, my husband must hear it too, we don't keep secrets from each other" I spoke harshly.  
  
 Syaoran stood up and kissed my forehead "I'll be right outside if you need me" with that he left the room.  
  
 I was incredibly nervous after he left and kept my eyes at the door, Dr. Nagisa talked but I really did not pay attention till I caught some of his words "…in any case you think you should talk to your family". I felt a lump in my throat, was it that serious?  
  
 "Now, onto those questions" he fixed his eyeglasses over his nose. "It is clear that you've been experiencing heavy fatigue, I have to ask, Mrs. Li, has there been any dramatic change in your diet?" he took at me quizzically "such as a sudden loss or increase in appetite?"  
  
 I shook my head "Nothing big really, though I suppose I have been taken snacks here and there more often than usual" I finished with a slight shrug.  
  
 He wrote something unrecognizable on his chart "I see, now I know that you experienced some minor difficulties through your first pregnancy with your twins?"  
  
 The memory saddened me, the doctors told me it was near impossible for me to have children after that "Yes, there were some complications and I had to go through surgery"  
  
"Yes, I took the liberty if talking to your gynecologist, tell me Mrs. Li have you experienced any more problems?"  
  
 "Syaoran and I were thinking about having more children someday; I went through an operation more or less eight months ago…" I stopped to gather myself "but they said that it would only be about 45% effective".    
  
"I don't want to alarm you, Mrs. Li, but what we have on our hands is extremely serious… and I have been talking to Dr. Tsukimoto about this also and she says there could be major graveness"  
  
 Every word he said literally chilled me to the bone, Dr. Tsukimoto was my gynecologist and she had been supervising my health ever since I gave birth to the twins.  
  
 Dr. Nagisa stood up "Well, I believe the nurses are waiting for you in the lab"  
  
 We both went outside and as soon as we stepped out the door Syaoran stood up from his chair and went by my side. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently while giving him an encouraging smile. All three of us headed to the laboratory that was to our right down a long narrow hallway.  
  
Syaoran, whom was still holding my hand, had a grounded look on his face and he kept looking straight forward. I also kept on looking, but my mind tried to stay away as far as possible, to my happiness.  
  
   
  
*** Flashback  
  
 It was Christmas morning, four year olds Nadeshiko and Xiao-Ken Li had done a successful job in turning their living room into a mess of gift wrap paper and toys. The air was filled with laughter radiating from both children.  
  
 "Alright Xiao-chan show us your toys" Syaoran spoke as he waved with his camera. Xiao-Ken smiled broadly showing off his brand new radio controlled car and some new baseball equipment.  
  
 Sakura turned her head to see Nadeshiko with a scowl on her face, she was concerned about the daughter "Nad, honey what's wrong, you don't like your presents?" She nodded but she still held the same look.  
  
 "Santa forgot a present" She half-cried. Syaoran turned to her "And what was that? I saw all those pretty dolls you got" She shook her head "I like my dolls, but he forgot to bring me a little sister!"  
  
 Sakura was both shocked and saddened. How would she tell her children that she couldn't have more babies?"  
  
 ***End Flashback  
  
 Alright, so maybe that wasn't the best thing to think about. I do admit that today, thoughts about babies have been clouding my mind. Before I knew it I was sitting down while the doctor talked to the nurses.  
  
 "I need an urgent sample to be taken to my office immediately, this could be very serious" His last words were meant to come out as a whisper. Syaoran shot his head up. Dr. Nagisa noticed this instantly. "Please nothing to worry about, but it is necessary to take certain precautions". I can't believe he was smiling.  
  
*******  
  
All right, don't kill me, that's another cliffhanger, but I promise that the next part will be the last. So, anyways, I'd like to thank  
  
Jessica: Well, hope that e-mail got to you  
  
Sailor Krypton: I know, cliffhangers are evil  
  
Rini124: Well here it is  
  
White Mist Wolf: (Nice screen name by the way) Well, we'll just have to wait and see  
  
So long,  
  
TK's Angel.  
  
Oh yeah, I know this chapter was a bit shorter than the others but don't worry, the next part is on its way. 


	3. Ready for the Truth

Kero: who forgot this part was coming?

Kage: *raises hand* 

Kero: And you call yourself a beta reader… shame, shame. 

K: *cries*

TKA: Geez, good beta readers are really hard to come by.

Kero: Specially ones that aren't cry-babies

TKA: Oh, shush you *scolds Kero* So anyway, here's the last part, sorry for taking so long but you can just blame Kage for that. 

Nadeshiko & Xiao-Ken: Enjoy!

That Endless Day

Chapter 03

The nurse slowly strapped me and took my arm. Honestly, I really didn't pay attention to anything she was doing. I felt a prick from a needle go through my arm and saw the scarlet liquid go through the needle. Everything was standard procedure. Nothing to worry about. Right……. 

"Now, we put our emergency samples on first priority, it's a simple test anyway so it wont take long" She took the large sample and talked to the doctor, who then in turn talked to me "Its about two thirty now, so how about you guys come back at about four? The results will be in by then."

We went back home and just decided to take a break from our thoughts. The day had been endless, and yet it still wasn't over. Our kids were waiting for us and they received us with huge smiles and anxious hugs.

Tomoyo stood at the doorway "So anything up?"

I shook my head "We'll find out later" she made a gesture as to speak but I quickly lifted my hand to shake her question away. "Later, we'll talk then Tomoyo" I picked up Xiao-Ken and saw Syaoran do the same with Nadeshiko. "So, who wants ice cream?" I asked.

Both kids shot their hands up as if it had been an instant reflex. "I do, I do!" They both chorused. Tomoyo's eyes brightened and I saw her bashing back to the living room. When she came back she was clutching her camera looking starry eyed. For the life of me, I will never understand why she tapes everything… 

Syaoran and I took the kids to the car and buckled them up tight in the back seat. Tomoyo followed at sat with them. As we were both getting in ourselves Syaoran stopped to give his breathtaking killer smile, I instantly felt myself weak in the knees.

The car started running and already Nadeshiko, Xiao-Ken, and Tomoyo  started singing. Oh boy, I laughed, and started singing also. 

By the time we had finished 'Mary had a little lamb' we were already parking the car at the mall. I got out of the car and Syaoran let the twins out of the back seat. They ran to me and each placed one of their hands in one of mine. Up till now, I had never realized how much I loved that gesture and exactly how much it meant to me.

We went inside and a large playground came into view, I looked at my children and saw their eyes light up. Xiao-Ken jumped up and down while Nadeshiko kept asking if they would go. 

"Please mommy, please daddy can we go, can we go?!" She kept talking excitedly.

I saw Syaoran smile and nod at me, Tomoyo kneeled down to look at them. "Common guys I'll take you". They both cheered and ran to the playground in the centre of the mall. Syaoran and I sat down nearby to watch them. They laughed and ran all over the games.

"Hey, and how about the ice cream we promised?" Syaoran asked, I laughed "Don't worry, they'll remember in a few minutes". 

They remembered about an hour later when they were too tired to keep on playing. We went to the parlour and ordered two humongous banana splits to share among us. All that time I would concentrate on looking at them. My husband, I smiled, making funny faces. My children, Xiao-Ken and Nadeshiko, laughing with ice cream and hot fudge all over their tiny hands and mouths; and my cousin and best friend, Tomoyo taping everything while she levelled a spoon carefully, not to want to ruin her precious camera but wanting to taste the ice cream anyway. 

I wish moments could be frozen in time, that way I wouldn't be so worried about that pending doctor's appointment. I was deeply terrified about what he might have to say.

Later on Tomoyo had the not-so-brilliant idea of window-shopping for toys, needless to say the twins wanted to buy everything on the shelves. Today was different, we actually obliged and did buy one toy for each. They had a hard time deciding but they finally came across a video game for Xiao-Ken and a plush toy for Nadeshiko.  We didn't care about the money today, I was just glad to be with my family like this.

The children went back to the playground. We heard the large clock in the mall chime as it hit four 'o clock. Oh no! We were late to the appointment, there wouldn't be enough time to take the kids back and go to the doctor's office again. 

I didn't want my children to be present, but we realized there would be no other choice. We went up to the kids and explained that  we had to go to the hospital for a while. They both got equally terrified looks on their faces and we rapidly told them not to worry because we were all just going to say hello to someone. Again, another lie. 

When we got to the hospital we barely made it in time to catch Dr. Nagisa, he had told us to meet him at Dr. Tsukimoto's office. Tomoyo understood right away what this meant and suggested to the kids to go with her to the maternity wing to see the newborn babies. They agreed and followed suit. 

We stepped into Dr. Tsukimoto's office with Dr. Nagisa "I think its best if both of you sit down" She told us. 

We sat down and Syaoran quickly put his arm around my waist. Both doctors had a stern look on their faces. "Well" Dr. Nagisa started "Our suspicions were correct, the blood tests confirmed it".

I spoke meekly "Confirmed what, doctor?"

Dr. Tsukimoto stepped in "Before there is any anxiety, I just want to tell you that if your case is handled properly, there won't be any complications. If everything goes accordingly there is a very high chance of survival".

"Survival?!" Syaoran screamed "You mean she could die? What the hell is going on?" His bewilderment only scared me more, then I looked up at Dr. Nagisa who had a sinister smile on his face. Is it just me or is he doing that an awful lot? 

Dr. Tsukimoto spoke further "Oh, not her Mr. Li, the baby. You see, your wife is pregnant". Our jaws practically hit the floor, we couldn't believe what we were hearing! "But like I said, there will be precautions we'll have to take to assure both the baby's and the mother's well being."

Syaoran stood up "You mean she's… we're going to have another baby?" I couldn't tell whether he was stating it or asking it. Disbelief  was leaving me and I could feel joy overcome me at once. It made sense, all but one thing. 

"But why all the secrecy?" I asked

"Mrs. Li, we know how eagerly you and your husband had wanted a child, we just didn't want to give you false hopes. We wanted to be 100% sure" Dr. Tsukimoto smiled.

"You gave us quite the scare doc" Syaoran smiled "And I even dare say it was absolutely worth it". He jumped off his seat "We have to go tell the twins… we have to go tell everybody!" He grabbed my hand as we both thanked the doctors and bolted outside to find Tomoyo and the kids.

They couldn't believe the news either. Their mommy was pregnant! This endless day suddenly lost its grimness in an instant. It was amazing how before we entered that office, we knew the doctors' words could totally change our lives, and it did. We couldn't be any happier. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TKA: Well that's it, its finally over….. I know some of you were out to kill me! Lol, I got a few death threats about this, though I will name no one (:P You know who you are!) Hehe, thank you all for sticking by this fic, it means a lot to me.

And I would just like to thank and re-thank:

White Mist Wolf: Getting impatient huh? Hope you liked it

Tutty: Hey Nancy, thanks for reading this, lol, I forgot you were a CCS fan, go figure.

PJ Freak: Don't get me started on you….

Rini124: Yet another one of the first readers, thanks Rini *big smile*

Sillysac: Yes but the last one…..

Jessica: One of my other biggest supporters, thank you

And last but not least KAGE!!!! And of course Kero. Well I'm off….till next time folks!


End file.
